The Necklace
by rainangel1984
Summary: Janeway finally tells her true feelings after she's put in her place after a little talk.


Disclaimer: The people at Paramount own Voyager and all of the characters. I own nothing, not even this stupid machine I'm wrote the story on.

Rated: PG.

Summary: Janeway finally tells her true feelings after she's put in her place after a little talk.

**The the captain of a starship. I have 150 people looking up to me. I'm never nervous," she told herself in the mirror,"but why can't I calm down. I've had dinner with him before, even if we were looking at and discussing the dozens of reports stacked all around the table. Just where is that blasted necklace? I knew that put it some where among this mess." **

She shuffled around her dresser; "I really need to clean up this place. How come I can keep the rest of the ship clean except my own quarters?" she asked herself.

"Because you're busy worrying about the ship and her crew like a good captain," came a soft voice from behind her.

She jumped and turned around. Her heart was racing and her breath was quick. "I ought to throw you in the brig!" she said in a soft, throaty voice.

"On what cause Kathryn?" he asked with a smile on his face. It was one with those sweet dimples and one that could also get away with almost anything.

"On attempted murder; you almost gave me a heart attack. How in the world did you get in anyway?"

"By the access code you gave me. I just wanted to surprise you and I guess I was successful at that. You don't get threatened to the brig every day," he said and he pulled something out from behind his back, "And I also wanted to give you this," he said as he held out a single red rose.

Her heart stopped then made a violent leap into her throat to halt any words of argument that were destined to come. He had never given her anything like this before except for the flowers that he always gave her on her birthday each year. They were pretty but they were never roses and also today wasn't her birthday. She didn't like the looks of this and didn't want to know where the night was headed. She couldn't think of a response except for one that always came to mind when someone receives a gift. "Thank-you, Chakotay, it's very beautiful," she said in a soft voice, no louder than a whisper that could be barley heard.

"Not as beautiful as you. Now come on and let's go," he said gesturing to the door.

"No, I still have to find my necklace," she said as she turned around and started looking again.

She had her back to him as he walked up and held the necklace in front of her face.

She saw something glistening out of the corner of her eye. She turned around and faced him, "How in the world did you get a hold of that? Do you know how long I've been looking for that, two days, two long days you big lug." She stopped to ponder over the next blow. He was just standing there with that same smile and still holding the necklace. She took it from him and tried to put it on, "I know how you got it. You came snooping in here while I was on duty. You wanted to see how much trouble you could get into. Oh, I hate this necklace. I never can get it on without a fight. Heck with it, I'll just not wear it," she said as she threw it down in disgust on to her dresser, but only to pick it up and try it again.

"I never went snooping in here. You left it in your ready room, so there."

"Here, let me help you. We'll be here all night if you do it. You know even a captain needs help once in a while."

"I am perfectly able to do this on my own. In other words I don't need your help."

She tried to put it on again. She started to say obscene things to herself.

"You look like your ready to pass out because you're concentrating so hard. Let me do it, alright," he said as he snatched the necklace from her hands.

"Just put it down I don't need to wear it. All that matters is that it was returned to me and if you ever try that stunt again I will throw you in the brig without a second thought."

"No, you always wear it on special occasions and tonight is one of them. ; So quit being stubborn and turn around. It will only take a second."

"Fine you win," she said as she turned around quickly in order to avoid his handsome face.

He put it on without saying a word, "you are going to be Kathryn tonight, not the captain," he said as she turned around to face him. "I don't want to hear anything about the ship, the crew, or protocol; just us." He stopped and looked in her eyes. They had a loving but unrestrained glee dancing in them. He grabbed her waist and took her close. He gave her a tender kiss on the lips.

"Just you so you think you are. You have no right to kiss me. You know we can't have a relationship. You know the brig does have your name on it tonight. So get moving. Janeway to-."

Just then a hand came over her mouth. She was spun around to where her back was up against his chest. "Will you be quiet for a moment and let me speak? Come on, I want us to be together. Don't say anything about protocol because we're still 20 thousand light years away from home. You need a life and someone to love. I want that someone to be me." She was struggling against his hold. He could hear the muffled words of her simple angry plea. As he tightened his hold she bit down hard on his hand. He jumped back with stifled cry of pain. He could see the teeth marks on his hand starting to darken with a bruise.

"Try it again and it'll be more that your hand hurting," she hissed at him, "why in the world did you do that for?"

"I love you Kathryn. You have no clue how long I've wanted to tell you this. I decided to tell you tonight. I know your going to throw me in the brig, but I had to tell you. It was tearing me apart that you didn't know."

She was speechless and for a brief moment there was silence. After what seemed like an eternity she spoke, "I knew it along. I could see it in your eyes. I wanted to," she paused for a second, "to tell you the same thing, but what kept me from doing so was protocol. Your right we do need someone to love in our lives and we have-." At that moment he took her in his arms and kissed her deeply. She kissed him back.

He still had her in his arms when he asked her, "Do you want to go or stay?"

"Go. I want to find out what your little surprise is."

"Alright," he said as he pulled her to the door.

"But my shoes, I still have to put them on."

"Forget them. I have a feeling you'll have them off by the end of the evening. You don't want to 'misplace' them?" he said as they walked over to the door.

"You did take my necklace, didn't you?" she said. She had a mischievous grin on her face.

"Never trust a Maquis, Kathryn. I thought you knew that."

"I thought I could trust you. I was wrong. Maybe I ought to change your access code without telling you what it is. You'd better hope you can change my mind on the way. And what do you have planned for this evening anyway?"

All he said was, "You'll find out."

"Butthead," she called him as she playfully punched him in the arm.

"Will you quit stalling and let's go!" he told her.

"Alright then," she said as they linked arms and left.

The End

Note: This is the first story I've had the guts to put on this web site. Can you please e-mail me and tell me what you think. It'll be greatly appreciated, good or bad. Thanks. And also a very special thank-you to my good friend, Chelsey, for helping me put this story together.

Another note: I wrote this story back in 2001 when I was still in high school. Yes it's a "little girl's" dream of playing match maker. Though I no longer follow Voyager's path I still am proud of this story. I was posted on a different site and I wanted to share it with more people. Thank-you. Danielle, a.k.a. rainangel1984


End file.
